Years after the Giants' War: Just A Dream
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Years after the Giants War, Annabeth sits at home and thinks about Percy. Please R


**I don't own PJO/HoO**

Annabeth looked out the window and sighed. Percy was gone, forever and there was nothing she could do about. The memory haunted her, for years and she couldn't get out of her head. Percy had turned to her smiling and was cheering with everybody else, they had just defeated Gaia with the help of the Gods. When suddenly the last remain soldier of Gaia went and stab Percy in the back.

It had happen in slow motion, the happiness left Percy face and was replace with pain and agony. Everybody else rushed to his side. They tried everything but there was nothing they could do. A single tears slide down her face, his last word were: 'I'll always love you, annabeth. Even in death.' And that was it. She grabbed a hold of his body and scream for him to wake-up, but he didn't answer. They had to pull her of him, she was kicking and screaming. She heartbroken, her one true love gone.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_  
_All dressed in white, goin' to the church that night_  
_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_  
_Six pence in a shoe, somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue _

Percy and her laid there on the Argo II, and he turned to her and smile, "You know what, wise girl?"

She smile back, "What Seaweed Brain?"

"One day, I'm going to marry you." He said, "After this Giant War. We be together."

Annabeth smile and kissed him, "You promise?"

"I promise." Said Percy.

_And when the church doors opened up wide_  
_She put her veil down, tryin' to hide the tears_  
_Oh, she just couldn't believe it_  
_She heard the trumpets from the military band_  
_And the flowers fell out of her hands _

When the funeral had commerce, Annabeth cried. It had dawned to her, Percy was gone forever, and never coming back. Why did the Fates do this to her? Why did they want her to suffer? She couldn't look at the body, when she got to the casket, she drop the flowers and took off. ' .It.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_  
_I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_  
_I can't even breathe _

She stood in the corner, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She fell onto the floor and the meomeries of them together race through her mind, why? Why, couldn't the Fates spare Percy? Why him? Why did he have to go?

_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background_  
_Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_  
_This can't be happenin' to me_  
_This is just a dream _

They try their best to tell her, that he wasn't coming back. He was dead, forget about him, move on. They said. She laughed bitterly, why would she forget her one true love? Nobody else could take his place, Nobody! Not now, not ever! There was nothing left to say, not even her mother knew what to say to her. He alive. Annabeth, this is just a nightmare.

_The preacher man said, "Let's bow our heads and pray"_  
_Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt_  
_Then the congregation all stood up and sang_  
_The saddest song that she ever heard _

Then they sang they song, for all the great heroes. She couldn't take it, she got up and left. _Percy, come back to me. _Annbeth thought, _I can't live without you._

_And then they handed her a folded up flag_  
_And she held on to all she had left of him_  
_Oh, and what could've been_  
_And then the guns rang one last shot_  
_And it felt like a bullet in her heart _

They give her his Riptide, the only thing to remember him. She was better off dead, at least she would have been with him.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_  
_I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_  
_I can't even breathe _

She knew better through, Percy would've wanted her happy. Wanted her to live her life, but she couldn't. He was her Oxygen and now...it was gone...gone from her life.

_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background_  
_Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_  
_This can't be happenin' to me_  
_This is just a dream_

She kept telling herself, that it was a nightmare. Over and over, but she knew that in truth, he was dead. Gone. Never coming back into her life, again.

_Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_  
_I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know_  
_Oh, I'll never know _

She was angry with him. Why did he make a promise he couldn't keep? But at the end, Annabeth just want to see his face again. To hear him call her name, to feel his lips against her. She never have that again.

_It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background_  
_Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now_  
_This can't be happenin' to me_  
_This is just a dream_

She goes through the pictures of them, they were smiling, happy. Nothing could break them apart, they were native enough to believe it. Her dreams were crush, there was no future between her and Percy. Because Percy was dead, and never ever coming back.

_Oh, this is just a dream_  
_It's just a dream, yeah, yeah _

Percy, I miss you so much. She thinks as she breaks down crying, thinking about what could have been.

**Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood **

**Please Review**


End file.
